


To taint or not to taint

by AhegaoAgony



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Demons, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegaoAgony/pseuds/AhegaoAgony
Summary: Vincent's a demon but he's not really any good at it. He's about to be yeeted to hell and be demoted to a standard tortured soul. He's got one last chance of redemption if he can taint this cute ass angel.
Relationships: Vincent Brooks/Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	To taint or not to taint

"You have got to get it together!" Vincent flinched as Nergal shouted at him, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's been weeks and you've consumed," the demon paused and looked at a clipboard, putting small spectacles on, "only two souls! That's pitiful! Pathetic! What kind of demon are you?!" He shouted, the entire area shaking. 

"I dunno. I've just been in a rut I guess. It feels kinda shitty consuming innocent souls." He grumbled. Nergal stared at Vincent like he had two heads. 

"That-- you fool that's what demons do! Why did you agree to this if you weren't going to do it?!" Nergal threw the clipboard, the plastic thing flying off into the darkness. Probably to never be seen again. 

"So I wouldn't die? I thought that was made clear." In his time as a live human, Vincent made some pretty questionable decisions. It landed him in the underworld but luckily he had a fling with Nergal's daughter at one point and she talked him into letting Vincent become a demon. He'd occasionally have to do her favors but that's a small price to pay to not become a standard tortured soul. 

"When you agreed to this you agreed to a soul quota. I have your shitty signature right here." A quick burst of blue flame appeared in Nergal's hand. When it was gone, Vincent's contract was there. This was standard practice since Nergal loved to remind him what he signed. "Your quota has been pitiful these last few months." He narrowed his eyes as Vincent ran a hand through his fluffy hair. 

"Don't worry boss, I'll step it up. I promise!" He gave the overlord a big goofy smile but the demon was not impressed. 

"Your promises are empty and mean nothing to me. I'm happy to say that you're going to be demoted, Vincent." There was a mean smile on Nergal's face as he took the contract between two fingers, slightly tugging a small tear in the top. 

"W--wait Nergal! Come on I swear! I can get better!" His hands were up defensively, stepping toward the overlords throne where he was sitting. If that contract got torn up then it was over. Vincent would be sent down to become a tortured soul for good. "Hey don't do that, what would Catherine say? She'd be real upset, right? Don't wanna upset her!" Nergal hummed as he mulled that thought over. 

"Yes but she'll get over it. Like a broken toy. So long Vincent Broo--" 

"My Lord!" Both their heads snapped when a demon came in loudly, moving around the room excitedly. "We did it! We captured an angel!" Vincent blinked as the large demon stood, dropping his contract on the ground where it disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

"A real one? You didn't grab some poor street performer like last time, did you?" The demon chuckled nervously before shaking his head. 

"This 'uns real! Has wings and everything! Well it did until we clipped 'em. Wheel it in, Tommy!" Another demon pulled a small cage in where the angel was kept. Vincent had never seen an angel in real life so he kept his eyes trained on it. 

She was small and obviously scared. Her pink hair framed her cute face. Her teal eyes darted around the dark area nervously. The baby blue dress she was wearing had gotten stained from the demons' rough treatment. On her back what was left of her wings drooped sadly, dried blood staining the white feathers. Vincent stepped forward as Nergal eyed her with interest. "It'd be fun having you around…" he mumbled. "But not as some goodie two shoes. Good news, Vince!" He turned with a wide smile. 

"I told you not to call me that-- wah!" He was weighed down by Nergal's large arm draped over his shoulder. 

"You have two weeks to taint this little angel here and you can stay in your current position." Vincent frowned at the words. 

"Taint? What do you mean?" He asked, looking at the scared girl. Nergal rolled his eyes. 

"Make sure she can't leave hell, make her one of us, basically. Once she's got it in her head that she wants to stay here, she'll start to look like one of us. It's pretty simple even you should understand." He released Vincent who looked at the angel before sighing. 

"How do I taint an angel?" The three demons laughed, making Vincent blush. "Smartasses! I've never done it before!" He barked. 

"Use your imagination, dummy." The demon known as Tommy said. "We'll take her to your room." The two wheeled the cage away, leaving Vincent and his boss who didn't stick around much longer. 

"Two weeks to taint that angel. Better get on it." Vincent frowned as he was left alone, not feeling confident at all. 

He walked toward his room, pacing outside the door for a bit. There was an angel in his room and he had no idea how to deal with that fact. "Fuck fuck. Get it together, Vincent." He pep talked himself, giving his cheeks a few slaps before opening the door. His room looked just how it did when he was alive. A shabby, messy apartment. But now it had a cage right in the middle with a cute angel inside. "H-hey!" He said awkwardly. She moved to the furthest corner, her knees to her chest. 

With her knees up like that he could get a good eyeful. Very nice-- "Hold up." He frowned and looked at the angel's face. "What's your name?" He asked suspiciously. The angel stayed silent, turning her head away. "C'mon… I was trying to be tactful. You're… not a girl, are you?" The upskirt showed an outline he was not expecting. The angel shook his head, making Vincent groan. "A boy! They want me to 'taint' a boy angel. What the fuck. I bet that asshole knew, too." He glared at the wall before walking over to the cage. "Hey… I'll let you out if you tell me your name, okay?" The angel looked at the demon as he crouched in front of the bars. 

"Qatherine." He mumbled, hiding behind his knees. 

"Huh, really? Well… how 'bout Rin? There's already a Catherine down here and I don't think you wanna be compared to her." He unlatched the cage and Rin was out immediately and at the door of his room, trying to open it. Vincent stood calmly and stared at him. "Sorry but it's locked to where only I can open it."

Rin frowned and turned, staring at Vincent. His body was in a defensive stance whereas Vincent was as cool as a cucumber. "Do all demons lack common decency?" Rin mumbled, back against the door. 

"Hm?" Vincent looked down at his naked body. "Oh yeah I guess. None of us wear clothes." Rin huffed as the demon tapped his foot. "You uncomfortable with that? I guess I can wear something… Hrm…" he was looking around the room for something to slip on. "Here we go!" He found his go to polka dot boxers and slipped them on. "Better?" He smiled at the angel who huffed, still untrusting but felt a little better now that his indecency was covered. This one felt different from the other demons. He didn’t have the same kind of evil aura to him. Regardless, Rin did not trust this man nor any demon. “You hungry? Do angels eat? I make a mean instant noodle.” He held up a cup of instant noodles and grinned goofily. 

The angel smiled a bit at the look on his face before quickly looking away, trying to stay stoic. “No. We don’t need to eat.” 

The demon hummed. “Neither do we but I still like to.” He said as he turned to boil water. Turns out Vincent was starting to get excited about this.


End file.
